youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
CrazyRussianHacker
Taras Vladimirovich Kulakov (born ), better known online as CrazyRussianHacker, is a Russian-American YouTube personality, best known for his life hacks, DIY (Do It Yourself) scientific experiments, testing videos, and his motto "Safety is number one priority". He has an estimated net worth of around $7 million as of 2018. About Kulakov is a moderately active YouTuber, releasing a few videos per week. As of 2020, he has over 11 million subscribers for his CrazyRussianHacker channel. He also has a second YouTube account called "Taras Kul", which is still active today. His videos range from life hacks to chemiluminescence in action, testing gadgets, life hack videos, and proving other life hacks wrong. He is known for his sense of humor and Russian accent. History He created his first channel, "origami786", on October 14, 2009 for origami tutorial videos. Later, he renamed this channel to "Taras Kul", which he uses as a second channel, and has over 3 million subscribers. His second attempt at YouTube fame came with "SlomoLaboratory", later renamed "Slow Mo Lab", alongside his brother Dima. His popularity sky-rocketed with his third channel, CrazyRussianHacker, in 2012. He has released more than 1,000 videos on his main channel and continues to maintain the Taras Kul and Slow Mo Lab channels with additional content In late 2017, he created a third channel simply named Taras, where he makes videos about magazine reloaders and special ammunition for rifles. As of October 1, 2017, he has only released 4 videos on that channel. Early Life Kulakov was born in the Ukrainian SSR (now Ukraine). His mother was Russian, and his father was Ukrainian. He has been a swimmer since 1996 and joined the Ukrainian Olympic team as a professional swimmer. In 2006, he moved to Asheville, North Carolina, with his family, where he worked at Walmart until 2012 while developing his early YouTube channels. He Currently lives in Waynesville, North Carolina. In a Q&A video, he clarified that the last place he lived before moving to the United States was the city of Donetsk, Ukraine. However, he grew up speaking Russian and therefore considers himself Russian. He has two brothers and three sisters, as stated in his September, 2016 Q&A video. He also claims to have a half-brother and a half-sister as well. Quotes *Check this out. *This is amazing. *Thumbs up from me. *Pretty cool, huh? *Pretty amazing, huh? *How cool is that﻿? *Crazy, huh? *WOW! *BOOM! *WHOAH! *I don't say "boom" enough. *Hello, everybody, and welcome back to my laboratory, where safety is number one priority. *And then, we add the mayonnaise. *LUKE, STOP! Trivia * He is associated with Roman Atwood. * He is an animal lover. * He has 2 dogs named Luke and Hugo, an unnamed puppy, a bird named Gamma, and an iguana named Abby. * He has appeared on a music video where he is the Pizza Delivery Guy dancing with drunk pizza mascot people. * He is in an animated Yo Mama video (Associated with Yo Mama) as himself for "In Soviet Russia" jokes. * He was born in Ukraine to a Russian mother and an Ukrainian father, and moved to America as a refugee, as he states in his latest Q&A. * He's 6ft 7in. Controversy On April 17, 2016, a YouTuber with over 700,000 subscribers named Thunderf00t uploaded a video, claiming that CrazyRussianHacker had plagiarised ideas from other creators, and that he abuses DMCA. This resulted in a lot of people getting angry at CrazyRussianHacker and sharing their experiences about him striking and de-monetizing their videos. The video has since hit over 500,000 views. As of 2018, the controversy is no longer relevant. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Ukrainian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views